Return of the sayain saga
by Taited Child
Summary: Some one has wished the sayains back and they have there sights set on earth
1. Everybody up

Disclaimer: I don't own dbz or pokemon

Chapter 1

It was a very quite morning at the Briefs household. That was until an ear-piercing screech was heard deafening half the neighborhood.

Trunks rolled over in his sleep and tried to ignore the deranged female lunatic standing out front of his house.

Bra on the other hand chose to react and scream at the top her lungs "DADDY"

Vegeta slowly opened his eyes to the horrid realization that it was morning and they were here. This is the one rare event where Vegeta choose to ignore his daughter's cry for help.

"Well" she whispered to her twin "at least some ones wake." Then they both chuckled and entered the house. No one was up. Lisa looked in horror, as her cries had done nothing, so she slammed the door in her frustration, but there was also joy, as a harsh gruff voice called down the stairs "STAY OUT OF MY FRIDGE"

Lisa looked at Brad and the same evil grin crossed their faces, "This gonna be fun"

These very words were enough to jolt the sleeping boy out of bed as he heard their cry of happiness. Bra on the other hand stormed out of her room to stand face to face with the twins.

"And just what do you think your doing" Bra screamed

"Ruining your life" Lisa smirked back

Bra let out a frustrated cry and went down the stairs mumbling.

At this point Bulma had woken up and though what would they do if they weren't woken at 7 every morning, she dragged her self down stairs to have breakfast before the feeding frenzy began. She walked down the stairs and passed the twins who were in the process of waking Trunks up. He got out of bed with a yelp. As freezing cold water was poured on his head.

Vegeta finally decided to get out of bed, he was hungry, Bulma watched the four rush down he stairs to be the first to eat. She smiled but that smile soon faded as she saw the paper and on the front page was a familiar shadow figure.

To her it looked like Nappa.


	2. Goodbye Sayains

Disclaimer: I dont own dbz or pokemon

Chapter 2

As the whole family plus extras gathered around the kitchen table to stare at the shadowed figure in the paper.

"He's ugly mummy" Bra stated in her usual stuck up way. Trunks rolled his eyes, and poked his tongue out. Bra ignored him.

"He does look a bit like Nappa" Vegeta sort of admitted.

Lisa looked at the photo "Could be Titan" she smiled at Bulma.

Trunks agreed with her and Brad slowly nodded his head. Even Vegeta had to agree that Bulma was being paranoid.

But Bulma wasn't quite connived. If this was Titan then they would have known long ago that he was here.

Bulma did however spread her suspicions quickly.

That night there was a creepy silence.

The next morning the routine continued, but as the twins approached the house and screeched at the top of their lungs, the front door was open and a familiar reply was missing. So they wondered inside.

First they checked Bra's room but she wasn't there.

Next thy went to Trunks' room and screeched to make sure he wasn't hiding in the piles d mouldy junk. But no Trunks there.

And last but not least they checked Vegeta's room, but no just Bulma. So they woke her up and told her their 'findings.'

Bulma rung Chi-Chi and the results were the same. Goku, Gohan, Goten and Pan were all missing. And Chi-Chi was in hysterics.


	3. The sayains wake up

Disclaimer: I dont own dbz or pokemon

Chapter 3

Goku woke up slowly and in his half asleep state cried out "Chi-Chi what's for breakfast" but there was no reply. So Goku got up and looked around. He was in a square sealed off room with lots of cold steel tables in it. On these tables lay all the other sayains that lived on earth. "AAAAAHHHHHHH" Goku's screams of terror woke up everyone else in the room.

"The government has found us and now their gonna preform horrible experiments on us"

Everyone looked confused at Goku, some not quite sure why he was there and others just really annoyed. Vegeta was the first to get pissed off, but for once he wasn't alone. Gohan was the only one seeing what Goku was seeing. Gohan decided to speak, "Take a look around and.." but he was cut off by one very pissed off Vegeta, "Do I look like I give a fuck where we are" Gohan shook his head. Vegeta did not like to be woken up by Goku.

Goten was the next to point out they were some where else. "Het looky Trunks these beds are much lots shinier than my old bed at home" Everyone turn to look at the idiotic child and realised that Goten's habitat of pointing out the obvious paid off. They weren't at home any more.

Goku poked his tongue out at Vegeta and he just snarled.

Then the only door in the room creaked open and there in the doorway stood another Vegeta.


	4. Strange world familar faces

Disclaimer: I don't own dbz or pokemon

Chapter 4

The strange Vegeta look a like walk in to the room, slowly and smiled.

"Welcome my friends 


End file.
